Be Careful What You Wish For
by Hatori's Assisticant
Summary: I wish you the happiest life of all, Tohru. ::. ONESHOT .::


**A/N: **Welcome. This is my first fanfiction. It centers around Momiji's onesided feelings for Tohru, and what might have happened if Akito had erased her memory. I hope it's alright; I have a tendency to go into too much detail about little things without progressing with the story... I normally write general stories about everyday life, and this is the first real angsty one I've done... I hope it's alright. Enjoy, and arigatou for reading my story!

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket and all related characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. And the song "Home" from which I ripped lyrics belongs to Chris Daughtry.

The young man, eighteen years old, watched with silent tears as the shaking girl's pained expression slowly turned to one of shock. Then she fell backwards, into the arms of Kureno Sohma. He gently picked her up and carried her away, towards a destiny that excluded all memories of the Sohma family. Once Kureno was out of sight, the stoic doctor turned to him.

"Momiji. Go home." Hatori's voice was cracking as he spoke. The blond boy merely slumped to the floor, ignoring doctor's orders. He shuddered as hot tears slipped down his face and he curled himself into a ball, his knees pressed up against his face and his arms wrapped around them. She... the light of the Sohma family. She, the flower pushing up through the concrete. She, the princess among filthy knaves. She, the one who had, slowly but surely, healed their wounded hearts. She... was gone.

"H-Ha'ri... why did... why did you have to...?" Momiji's voice was thick with sobs, and soon, Hatori locked the boy in a hug, something he rarely did, going against his strong barrier of winter.

"Momiji... Akito is ruler of this family. If he has an order... we must follow through with it," he stated without emotion. "If I didn't have to... trust me. I wouldn't." Hatori and Momiji still remembered the day. The fateful day.

_"Akito-sama?" asked Tohru, as she looked up at the man she was kneeling before. "Why... were we called here?" She looked behind her at Momiji and Hatori, then to her side, at Kureno. Once again, she stole a glance at Akito Sohma's eyes. They were cold. Unforgiving._

_Momiji glared silently at Akito. 'Hurt her and _die_, Akito!' he wanted to scream. 'DIE!' Hatori shared Momiji's thoughts. Even Kureno wanted to reach out and help the quaking nineteen year old girl who sat before his master._

_Akito merely huffed. "You have graduated from Kaibara High School of Tokyo, Japan. Correct?"_

_"Y-yes, Akito-sama. Yes, I have graduated." She'd actually graduated months ago. It was almost time for Momiji and Hatsuharu to graduate._

_"Your beloved kitty has been locked away. Also correct." he smirked. "And your filthy rat has gone away to college. _Also _correct. Let me skip straight to the point." His eyes flickered to Hatori, then Momiji, then back to the girl. "Hatori," he began, not looking at him._

_"Yes," he choked out, knowing what was coming._

_"You will erase this thing's memories. One by one. Make sure it knows nothing of the Sohma family. Make sure it remembers nothing. It hasn't broken the curse. Your beloved _Kana _shared the same fate." Hatori flinched at this, and bowed his head. Momiji was about to rip Akito's hair out, fistful by fistful of frail black locks, but Hatori held him back and nodded as they both stood. Kureno rose as well, escorting them to the door. Tohru was stunned, sitting in place at Akito's feet. No tears slipped down her face. Hatori was about to say her name, when--_

_"GET UP, GIRLIE! GET UP NOW! YOU'RE WASTING DAYLIGHT!" Akito screamed, grabbing her wrist and forcefully throwing her towards Momiji. He reached for her, grabbing her arms so he wouldn't transform. Then the two mentally __stricken Sohma men led her to the door. "By the way, Hatori." The doctor looked up at Akito's smirking face. "No last goodbyes."_

As Momiji walked past Akito's bungalow-esque house to get to his own, he jeered at it. "You idiot!" he shouted. Then he ran; ran away from the pain, the memories, the suffering. He was never going to see Tohru again.

:. SEVEN YEARS LATER .:

Graduation came and went, and Momiji still walked around lifelessly, the childish sparkle in his brown eyes gone. He now wore all mens' clothing, never once glancing at the adorable bunny/onigiri outfits Tohru had stitched for him a long time ago. He now spoke in soft Japanese, and only when spoken to first. He went to the banquets each New Year's, not eating a thing, and went through the next seven years drained of all his energy. Hatori was becoming increasingly worried about the boy's health. He was almost worse than Akito when it came to health nowadays.

One sunny day(of course each day seemed bleak and dreary since Tohru was carried away), Momiji had gone on a business trip to Kyoto. As he stepped off the train in his gray three-piece suit, he heard a familiar voice.

"Eeee! Chika, hah! Momma's all worn out!" He immediately whirled around. There she was--Tohru Honda. He felt the need to run up to her, and hug her, and have himself once again a small, fluffy, Mogeta-like bunny... but he couldn't. As he surveyed the scene further, he realized that she was laughing, holding up a small girl with blond hair and bright brown eyes.

'She looks like Momo,' he thought to himself, and smiled as he saw the girl's father approach them, holding three crepes in his hands. Tohru smiled.

"Momij--ah, I'm sorry. Taka, where did you find the crepes?" Momiji almost choked when he heard her blurt his name, and he knew why she did. Takayashi, her husband, was a tall man with wavy blond hair and deep brown eyes. He looked like Momiji in such a way, he though they could be brothers. "Taka, do you know where the name Momiji came from? I looked at you, and all of a sudden I saw this little blond boy running towards me, and saying 'Tohru Tohru!' but all I know is that his name's Momiji. I don't... was he a childhood friend of mine...? He looked a lot like you..." Takayashi shook his head.

"Nope, never heard of a Momiji. Oh, and the store down that way has great prices." He hoisted his daughter up onto his lap and carefully helped her eat the crepe.

Momiji was stricken as she looked his way, and he immediately ran out of the station. If he surfaced memories... he would be punished. But as he ran away, like he had that day seven years ago, he remembered what he had thought in his mind. He voiced it, sending it through the hallway of the train station, back through so everyone could hear him:

"I wish you the happiest life of all, Tohru."

_Be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it all_

**END**


End file.
